megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mega Man
Super Mega Man, known as in Japan, is the form Mega Man takes when combined with Rush by using the in the Mega Man series. This form combines the properties of both the Rush Power Adaptor and the Rush Jet Adaptor from Mega Man 6. Appearances The only appearance of the Super Adaptor was in Mega Man 7, becoming available by collecting the R, U, S, and H plates in the stages of the first four Robot Masters: Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, and Burst Man. While equipped with the Super Adaptor, the Mega Buster's Charge Shot is replaced by a rocket punch named , which is similiar to Power Mega Man's attack. The flying ability from Jet Mega Man was replaced by the , a double jump using the rocket plates on the back of the suit. Like the Jet and Power adaptors, Mega Man can't slide while equipped with the Super Adaptor because it's too bulky. Proto Man also gives a hint about this Adaptor in Turbo Man's stage. There is an upgrade for the Rocket Buster called that can be bought in Big Eddie after obtaining Auto's Hyperbolt, or found in Turbo Man's stage by using Rush Search in the platform where lies the third Trio the Wheel. After defeating the enemy and reaching the platform using the Booster Jump, using Rush Search on the platform it was present will reveal the upgrade. The Hyper Rocket Buster allows Mega Man to shoot his arm with a homing effect, just like the CL upgrade for the Mega Arm in Mega Man V. Bass stole the plans of the Super Adaptor from Dr. Light, and Dr. Wily used it to create a Super Adaptor for Bass and Treble, allowing Bass to transform into Super Bass. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for Mega Man 7. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Although the Super Adaptor has not made an appearance in the Archie Comics Mega Man series proper, it played a vital part it the climax of the crossover arc Worlds Collide, where it bolstered Mega Man's energy reserves to allow him to confront Doctors' Wily and Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog, upon hearing the phrase "Super Adaptor," got the idea to use the Chaos Emeralds powering the Genesis Wave Generator to undergo transformations into their super forms. Although it wasn't created at the time, it also appeared in Worlds Unite. ''Mega Man Gigamix The Super Adaptor was created by Auto when he modified Rush into the Rush Roadstar to participate in the Battle & Chase. When he was in a pinch fighting against Turbo Man and Spring Man, Mega Man accidentally used the adaptor when Turbo Man threw Rush on him, using it to defeat the two robots. After their defeat, Mega Man and Roll wonder if Auto created it to become Super Auto. Mega Man also used the Super Adaptor against the white alien robot, and it was used by Cut Man during the battle against the Stardroids. Other appearances The Super Adaptor appeared in the ''Rockman 7 and Rockman 8 manga. Gallery MM7SuperAdaptor.png|Mega Man changing into Super Mega Man MM7BoosterJumpScreen.png|Booster Jump MM7RocketBusterScreen.png|Rocket Buster Archie Super Adaptor.jpg|The Super Adaptor in the Archie Comics Mega Man series. Gigamix Super Mega Man.png|Super Mega Man in Mega Man Gigamix GigamixSuperAuto.png|A hypothetical Super Auto in Mega Man Gigamix GigamixSuperRollingCutter.png|Super Cut Man in Mega Man Gigamix R7SuperBattle.png|Super Mega Man in the Rockman 7 manga. R8SuperRockman.png|Super Mega Man in the Rockman 8 manga. RM7-01-1.jpg|Super Mega Man (1) RM7-03-1.jpg|Super Mega Man (2) See also *Power Mega Man *Jet Mega Man *Hyper Mega Man Category:Transformations Category:Mega Man 7 items